


Cold Temperatures

by CelestineRM



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, i love these two, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineRM/pseuds/CelestineRM
Summary: Prompt: “neil and todd share a bed during the winter because weltons heating system is crap”
Relationships: Todd Anderson & Neil Perry, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Cold Temperatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything and I have no idea what to say, it’s short, sweet, and cute, I hope any one who reads this enjoys, and please be safe!! :)

The boys were all heading to their rooms after a long day of school, chants of goodbyes and goodnights were echoed by the boys. It was in the early days of winter that Todd and Neil had decided to line their window with towels to try and minimize the cold air from coming into their room. However tonight freezing temperatures were predicted so the two boys decided to gather up all of their blankets and huddle together in one bed for the warmth.

“Here we can wrap this one around us both, then just put the pillows against the walls and make a little nest.” Said Neil enthusiastically.

“Are you sure you’re f-fine with this, it’s like we’ll be c-c-cuddling?” Todd replied nervously, watching Neil gather all the blankets and pillows onto his bed.

“Of course, and there’s nothing wrong with two men cuddling, especially in winter with freezing temperatures, c’mon sit here.” Neil pat the place next to him, he had one half of a blanket surrounding him and the other half open so he could wrap it around Todd.

After a moment of reluctance Todd sat down. Neil put his arm and the blanket around Todd, keeping his arm there. Neil leaned back against the wall, pulling Todd towards him and practically into his chest. Todd decided he’d rather be embarrassed than cold at the moment and wrapped his arms around Neil’s torso, leaning his head against Neil’s chest. After a few moments Neil spoke.

“Can I touch your hair?” Todd blushed at the sudden question and nodded. Soon he felt a soft touch on the back of his head, Neil was softly carding his fingers through his hair. Todd let out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding when Neil spoke again.

“It’s so soft, you use the same hair product we all use, how is your hair so soft?” Todd chuckled and looked up at Neil smiling. Neil’s face, when Todd looked up, was the same one he had when he was practicing his lines. Todd felt so overwhelmingly loved and safe at that moment. 

“Thank you.” Todd finally spoke. Neil chuckled and tilted his head at him.

“For what?” Neil asked, still combing his hand through Todd’s hair.

“I’m not really sure, for everything I guess.” Neil had a really soft look on his face after Todd spoke. He started sitting back up, which also forced Todd to sit back up. Neil then cupped Todd’s face in his hand.

“Todd... c-can I kiss you?” Todd had never heard Neil sound so timid. He also never believed Neil would ever say such a thing, Todd was still frozen in shock. After some time had passed he realized he still hadn’t answered and then he quickly grabbed both of Neil’s hands and nodded his head roughly. 

“Yes. Yes. Please.” Neil slowly leaned in and with soft, chapped lips they were kissing. It was messy and awkward but they were both in heaven. They repeatedly had to stop to catch their breath, each time they did they had bright smiles on their faces. Finally they pulled apart for the last time, Neil dragged Todd so he was lying on top of his chest.

“This is very nice.” Neil spoke, then they were both giggling uncontrollably. Holding onto each other with the intention to never let go.


End file.
